User blog:Ahmad15/The Most Spontaneously Creative User Contest
Yeah, Ahmad here starting yet another contest! This winner of this contest is to be crowned, "the Most Spontaneously Creative User". What should I do? Okay, to sign up, you must write a movie or a stand alone episode, of spontaneous writing. Spontaneous writing is a new genre I made up by myself, which includes writing a story with no plot in mind. You are going to spontaneously write a stroy, from the first person point of view, about a person who has no memory of who he or she is, nor what she or he is doing there. The one-shot will begin at a forest, where the person is just waking up. You should NOT have a plot in mind. You are going to write, and write, and write, without any anticipation of what will happen. If you have an idea of somehting to happen, keep it in mind, but NEVER write something in advance. The genre of the story you work on is completely up to you. Other than the spontaneousity, you can have comedy. horror, action or whatever. Afterwards, post it in (Note, when you click the link, it will take you to a page, whose address will have your actual user name instead of Special:MyPage), and cloak (hide) it with the tags. And yes, this idea is stolen from Fanon Con. You have till Sunday 6 April 2014 to post your submission. How will the winner be chosen? After you make your submission and tell us on the comments that you're in the contest, we will post it in a blog in a fashion similar to Fanon Con. Afterwards, we will set up a poll like the one here: (Note: You're not supposed to vote here, but you can, just for fun) Who do you think is the Most Spontaneously Creative User? Example User #1 Example User #2 Example User #3 And the person with the most votes will win. While we're at it, I really wish I could participate in this contest, although I am the creator. But the entire system this contest is hosted with doesn't require an actual host, so I don't see why. It's your choice, really. Should I be able to Participate? Yes No The poll will end in exactly a week, when the blog disappears from the Recent Blogs section. Its result will be announced in a new blog (in the voting blog). Any more requirements? Well yeah: *Just like the rest of the works on this wiki, it must be related to Ben 10, through the aliens, the planets, or whatever. You're free to choose a plot. *You can have Omnitrixes. *You can have Ben as the Main Character. *It must be 100% Spontaneous (read above). *It must be from the first person point of view. *It can be as long as a lone episode of Ben 10, or as long as a 3 hour movie. It's completely up to you. *It must have good grammar. *It is advised it is somewhat original. But if you can still maintain a clever plot, you can use unoriginal elements. *No swearing. Fake swearing is okay, nevertheless. I guess that's about it. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Ahmad15 Category:Contest Category:Contests